They Said He'd Never Fall in Love Again
by Przybyszewski
Summary: It's been five years since the battle. Hermione has graciously accepted the position as transfiguration professor. She's determined and eager, but there is something-someone, she just can't shake them from her mind. As bright of a witch as she is, she's unaware that this man can't keep her from his mind, either.


**Okay. So, Harry Potter is a new fandom for me when it comes to writing, not reading. I have become utterly obsessed with Hermione/Severus stories, and I just needed to start one of my own. I know this is a BIG fandom, and a lot of readers are very strict and picky, but I hope there will be enough of you that enjoy the story and are kind enough to review. All I ask is for no unnecessary put downs. I first want to thank CRMediaGal for being so kind enough to beta! Many of you if you are stumbling upon this story probably know that author if you're a fan of the SS?HG stories, she's practically a legend at this point, especially with her 'Unquestionable Love' stories. I not only want to thank her for looking over the first chapter of this story, but for also pushing me to start my own after going through a really tough time. I took a long hiatus from writing after my dad fell ill and passed away, and I am just now getting back into the writing swing of things nearly two years after his passing. Her beautiful stories have encouraged me, and being able to see what a wonderful person she is outside of her writing encouraged me even more. Thank you, CRMediagal, Thank you! And with that, enjoy my friends, Potterheads, and lovers of Hermione and Severus, Enjoy!**

 **They Said He'd Never Fall In Love Again**

 **Chapter 1: Returning**

Hermione was worried and felt bloody awkward as she entered the halls of Hogwarts once again, just five years after the battle. Her old professors that acknowledged her as she made her way to her awaiting office were now colleagues. She really hated going through these kind of doubts in her head. She had been incredibly excited when Professor- - Minerva, as she wanted Hermione to call her now-had owled her with a special request to come take the Transfiguration position after Professor Snape had stepped down to return to the comfort of his Potions class, giving Minerva the title of Headmistress.

Snape. . .Severus

After accepting the job offer, I had been told the location of my office, which I already knew about due to the times I spent as a student there when taught by Minerva. I was also informed of the chambers in which I would be staying, which were settled just between Professor Snape's and Madame Hooch's.

Severus had rarely left Hermione's mind since that battle. She would have been dead now if it wasn't for him. The look of determination and bravery on his face as he protected her from several Death Eaters that circled around them was a memory locked in her mind. Despite the sorrow that day caused her, and the pain that she went through in the months following, thinking about that moment and what he did made her heart flutter.

 _She stood in shock, gazing at him as every last Death Eater lay dead around them. He caught her glance for just a moment before Apparating away, no word of where he went. She barely was able to mutter out the words 'Thank you,' as he disappeared._

She sighed contently at the thought of being able to see him again, without being looked at as Hermione Granger, the know-it-all who he stuck his nose up at in his presence. He never showed the slightest bit of impressed behavior when it came to her extensive knowledge, work ethic, and organization.

In her dazed state, she barely noticed where she stepped, clumsily tripping over her own feet, spilling her paperwork and such to scatter across the hall. She landed rather hard, clenching her teeth and hissing at the pain that surged in her knee, making it throb.

"Oh bugger," she cursed. She crawled around to collect the papers, feeling the presence of someone behind her.

The unknown person made his way around the spread of papers, kneeling down in front of her to pick up what he could.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up, smiling when she noticed and recognized the familiar face. He was no longer the awkward boy she once knew in the past years at school. Surprisingly, he was handsome- devilishly handsome-more so than most she found at all attractive when she was still in school.

"Neville! Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I just banged up my knee a little. A simple healing potion should clear it right up. I don't think it will even need that."

As she stood, he stood with him. He handed her the papers he had retrieved. She nodded and spoke a quiet 'Thank you,' as she checked to make sure nothing was missing.

"So, what are you doing here, Hermione?"

She laughed and smiled. "I should be asking you the same thing!"

He looked at her, slightly confused, and smiled back. "I thought Harry and Ron told you. I was offered the position as Herbology Professor just about a month ago. I accepted it as soon as I got the letter."

Hermione beamed at him, doing her best to wrap her arms around him despite the load she carried.

"How wonderful, Neville! Congratulations! We will be co-workers."

"Co-workers?" he asked.

"Yes! I was owled by Minerva around the time you were to take over the Transfiguration position."

"Hermione, that's bloody fantastic. I look forward to working here at Hogwarts with you. I hate to end this conversation early, but I must go. Speak to you soon."

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before setting off down the hall. She gave a small wave and yelled a goodbye over her shoulder before making her way into her office.

It took just under two hours to move everything in and get organized. With everything stacked neatly, labeled, and all in the right drawers, cabinets and files, Hermione was satisfied. The students would be coming tomorrow, so she had just less than a day to rearrange her chamber to her desire.

As she left the office, flicking the light off with her wand, she threw her cloak over her robes and grabbed the magically enlarged sack over her shoulder.

She descended down at least three flights of stairs before turning the corner to the teachers' chambers. With the excessive damage done to the castle during the war, there had been some light remodeling. They kept many things the same, but a lot of the chambers and certain classrooms had been re-arranged. They condensed the teachers chambers in certain areas of the dungeons, but still had enough spread throughout the castle in case curious students decided to wander about the castle. Hermione smiled and laughed to herself in a excited, giddy manner as she saw the large, dark oak door that displayed 'Professor Granger' across the front.

With a mumble of the password she was given by Minerva, she entered her chamber, taken aback by how beautiful it already looked.

Accented with the infamous red and gold of her Gryffindor House, she was greeted by a room very similar to the Gryffindor common room. A black leather arm chair sat off to the side of the crackling fireplace, with a red couch trimmed in gold that was parallel to the fire. A simple oak coffee table and nightstand were placed in front beside the couch, all on a plush red carpet.

Off to the left was a set of small stairs that brought her to an open loft, containing shelves and shelves of books and materials she would use for class. A desk sat off to the side, along with a simple chess set. Not positive that would be of much use, Hermione thought it was a kind thought.

"More of a Ron thing," she mumbled to herself.

She entered her bedroom that was downstairs. A beautiful canopy bed sat in the middle of the room, with nothing else too extravagant. There was a nightstand on each side of the bed. A couple dressers, a vanity, and a bathroom were connected on the right of the room.

She then started to situate her personal belongings into drawers, as well as the bathroom cabinet and closets, landing on her bed when she was done with a loud sigh. She enjoyed the cool fabric of the comforter against her warm skin. She kicked off her shoes, undressing, and dressed in a simple black nightgown, unhooking her bra and letting it slide off onto the floor. She sent it into her dresser with a wave of her wand. She removed her hair from its ponytail, shaking it out and letting it lay perfectly over her shoulders.

As she climbed into bed, nuzzling into the thick, soft sheets, a knock came at her door.

Her eyes opened, and she let out a small groan.

"Bugger, can't a girl get some peace and quiet after a rough day?"

She kicked the covers off in an irritated manner. Flipping the lights back on as she reached the living room, she made her way to the door.

Due to her frustration for being forced to drag herself out of bed, she opened it quickly and jumped slightly. Her eyes went wide as she saw who stood before her door.

Dressed in his black, very fitting dress robes, which were not accented with his cloak as usual, the very man she had been aching to see for so long stood before her. Those dark eyes slowly made their way down her face. His black hair hung around his face as he tilted his head.

"Miss. . ." He scanned her body a little more, showing no expression; no reaction to what she had been wearing, or lack there of.

His eyes met hers again after the brief scan over.

"Granger," he finished, his mouth barely moving as he spoke. One eyebrow rose slightly as she blushed before him.

"Profes- - Severus." She nodded politely, doing her best to give a smile that didn't make her look like a complete and utter idiot in front of him.

"What brings you here at a time like this?"

He looked at her expectantly, his lips held tightly together.

"I believe I was told by Minerva to come and make sure you were settling well. I was on my way to my chambers, Miss. Granger."

Hermione smiled brighter, but it faltered as the look on his face showed no interest in her thankfulness towards his kind deed.

"How very kind," Hermione said plainly.

He suppressed a small eyeroll, making Hermione frown.

"Yes . . .kind indeed." His focus seemed to be elsewhere as he spoke in a low, deep voice.

"Well. . .Granger, I do believe it's time I retire to my room, for it seems that you have been settled into your chambers just fine. But think about what you choose to wear when you answer to company. You're a professor here, for Merlin's sake. Look decent. . .not desperate."

Hermione stood, her mouth open in shock and utter disgust for what he had said to her. He did not even look at her as he said his words. There was no goodbye as he stalked to his chamber, waving his wand and making his way in, the door slamming shut as he entered.

Hermione huffed in anger, stomping her way to her room and returning to the coolness and comfort of her covers.

"How dare he!" she chastised him.

"A bloke like him has no right to speak to me that way! I am a colleague, for Merlin's sake!"

Crookshanks hopped onto her bed. She had nearly forgotten that he was delivered to her room earlier by Filch while she was setting up her office.

The feel of his fur between her fingers as she petted his head soothed most of her anger, and she finally found herself dozing off as she spoke to Crookshanks.

"Crooks, sometimes I feel like you're the only one I can talk to who won't judge me. . ."

The cat just purred in response, stretching his head into her hand and asking to be pet more. But Hermione dozed off quickly, snoring softly to herself.

 _The bloody witch will drive me mad if I have her in the chambers next to mine._

Severus ran a hand through his greasy black hair, letting out a sigh as he sunk into a leather arm chair. He undressed himself, changing quickly with a flick of his wand to a very conservative set of pajamas. He took the book off the end table next to him, licking his thumb as he flipped through the pages to find the place he had left off at.

He concentrated hard on the book in an effort to shake the Granger girl from his mind, and yet, he was having trouble succeeding.

"Bloody woman, she's nothing but trouble for this school, becoming a professor here. I give her just two months until Minerva sends her away." He chuckled to himself, his chest heaving slightly as he did so; the low sound rumbled through his chest.

Flicking the lights off and putting the book away, he made his way to his bedroom, immediately finding himself in a deep, deep slumber within minutes of lying down.

 _She's not just something anyone can forget about. . ._

 **Well, there you go everyone! There Is chapter one. I really hope you enjoy it! :) Please give me feedback, it means a lot when you do.- Przybyszewski**


End file.
